


【鸣宁】也不过是悲从中来

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Summary: 也不知道为什么，突然就悲伤到无以复加。也许是到了极限。





	【鸣宁】也不过是悲从中来

也不知道为什么，  
突然就悲伤到无以复加。  
也许是到了极限。

 

鸣人曾一度极其厌恶白色。

 

这种干净到挑剔的颜色，刻薄而又孤僻，容不得一丝一毫多余的杂色。

 

白色是极端的，极端到哪怕是一粒尘埃飘落其间，都会无从遁形。

 

所以有一段时间，他把墙壁漆成了黑色。

 

花了一整天。

 

夜里躺在床上的时候，尚且未干的乳胶漆分外刺鼻，冲得他头疼欲裂。烦躁地睁开眼睛，却陷入了比闭眼时更加漆黑的暗，满室黑暗，一阵目眩。这种黑色，一如当年那人倒在他面前时散落的长发，瀑布般洒了他满怀。

 

鸣人本以为把房间里一切白色的东西全部遮上别的颜色，自己就能合上眼一夜无梦到天明。结果根本就是自欺欺人，骗人骗己罢了。

 

人是无法逃避现实的。

 

他睁开眼睛，有那么一瞬间的大脑空白。后背不知不觉中汗湿了一片，窗外的一弯勾月已然偏西。

 

突然忘记了该如何去呼吸。

 

真的，真的......

 

真的不要再一次又一次，一次又一次的……

 

一次又一次地死在我眼前了啊……

 

不断做着一样的梦，不断重复单一的场景，连倒入怀中的姿势都一模一样毫无差别，连落入掌心的血都真实的带着温度烫得人生疼。就这么重复了两年，夜夜如此，例行公事般无一例外。

 

鸣人幼时曾偷偷去过宇智波一族的主宅，倒是没有特别的意思，不过是孩子性的不服输想找佐助继续学校的胜负罢了。只是他不知道，自灭族后，那个同样被称为天才的人早已搬离了这个诺大的宅子。

 

当时的记忆随着岁月的消磨已然模糊一片，只记得死寂的空荡，却又无一不在暗显着曾经的深厚和强盛。而这诺大的家宅，也在晓的入侵中化作瓦砾。

 

鸣人曾一度以为，在整个木叶，再没有比这里更空荡的地方了。

 

他曾这样以为。

 

后来，后来他去了日向的分家。

 

那里尚有人烟，却依旧难掩空荡。

 

分家的宅群在村子的最外缘，勉强算是躲过了神罗天征的灾祸。宁次的父亲是分家的家主，原本不出意外的话，这个被全族寄予厚望的少年天才，将会继任他的父亲。

 

如果不出意外的话。

 

可惜生活就是这么多的意外。

 

鸣人站在屋顶上一眼望去，宅群最中间的那座宅院略为显眼，占地面积和建筑风格很是符合分家家主的身份。想来就是那里了，古朴的日式风格在一群楼层式住宅中着实是有些突兀。

 

就像是被时间遗忘了一般，无声地隐藏在静谧的夜色中，如同一只巨兽的骨骸，永远的沉睡在死去的地方，任由时间损耗。

 

日向家的人不敢动那座已经无人居住的宅子，和宗家的家主宅院不可轻易改动是一样的道理，因为那是一个象征。

 

具体象征着什么，鸣人也不知道。想来只有生在这种庞大的家族中的人，才能理解吧。

 

鸣人只知道这里空荡且荒芜。

 

是的，荒芜，不同于宇智波的荒芜。即便雏田每个月都会过来清扫，还是难掩荒芜。

 

没办法，毕竟是分家，在岁月的消磨中，一直没有可以挑起大梁的后辈，再加上宗族的死死压制，难免日渐衰颓。所以天知道分家的老一辈们寄予了多大的厚望在宁次身上，他们坚信，这个在日向一族中几十年难得一见的天才将会惊艳所有的族人。

 

他们深知，宗家会后悔的。

 

分家的颓败，不也意味着宗家的日渐衰弱吗。像这种历史久远的名门望族，在和平年代没有战事的打磨，光是那种深深根植于潜意识里的“血统优越感”，就足以钝化曾经的锋芒。

 

正所谓，花无百日红，人无千日好。正是这种优越感，就注定了宗家绝对不会再出现能够惊艳到历代前人的后辈。

 

所以说，宝剑锋从磨砺出。宇智波一族中，在大战中左右整个战局的那些后辈，有几个是在家族的庇护下成长的？宇智波佐助不是，宇智波鼬不是，宇智波带土更不是。

 

没有什么氏族是亘古长青的，千手、漩涡、宇智波的几近族灭并不全是意外，也有些历史趋势的迹象。

 

因此，日向日足确实是极其惋惜的。宁次在中忍考试时所表现出来的实力，狠狠地扇了所有人一巴掌。这样的天赋，在宗家子弟，绝找不出第二个。日向日足很确定，饶是他手把手苦心训练，花火日后到这个岁数，也断然是走不到宁次这一步的。

 

后来他就在想，如果没有那道该死的束缚，这个少年到底能走多远，飞多高?

 

日向日足不知道，漩涡鸣人也不知道。

 

漩涡鸣人更不知道自己大半夜跑到这里来是想要做什么。

 

【还在迷惘吗。】

 

九喇嘛微微睁开了眼睛，一句话说得没由来。

 

鸣人却是很清楚九喇嘛说的是什么，就像对方同样很清楚他在迷惘什么一样。

 

“你说，那个时候，他真正想救的是谁。”

 

九喇嘛低笑了一声，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

【你心里不是已经有个答案了吗，何必问老夫。】

 

“是啊。”他站在一片死寂的庭院里，抬头望了眼挂在空中的勾月，然后笑了笑，转身离开这个空无一人的宅子。

 

是啊。

 

已经有答案了。

 

宁次那时候，是想救雏田的吧。

 

后来他和小樱说打算和雏田结婚的时候，对面的樱发女人深深地看了他很久，然后轻轻握住了他放在桌子上的手，用他从未听过的温柔口气问他，“鸣人，你真的想好了吗？”

 

你真的想好了吗。

 

鸣人记得他当时抽回了手，然后点了点头，说，“确定了。”

 

接着就听见对面的人长长地叹了口气。

 

“你心虚了，鸣人。”

 

“你刚才的脉搏加快了。”

 

其实抽出手，就已经说明了一切。

 

“你喜欢的，不是雏田。”

 

至于到底喜欢的是谁，小樱没有说，因为两个人都心知肚明。

 

她又叹了一口气。

 

“雏田是个好女孩，她值得拥有一个深爱着她的丈夫，而你不是。”

 

“但她喜欢我，这么多年了。”鸣人垂下了眼帘，“别人再爱她，她也不会真的幸福。而我会尽我所能的照顾她，关心她。”

 

“我会让她觉得我爱她，我会让她幸福的。”

 

“那你自己呢！”小樱差点拍碎了桌子，鸣人面前的咖啡差点溢出了杯子，店里的人纷纷看了过来。

 

“有什么好看的，嗯？”眼里尽是全力压制的暴怒，看过来的人纷纷转过头去不敢再看，本就安静的咖啡店更加安静了。

 

小樱转过视线，看着面前的男人咬牙切齿道，“如果抱着这样的感情和雏田结婚的话，你一辈子都会陷在里面拔不出来。”

 

“我不想看着你自掘坟墓！”

 

小樱深呼了一口气，“总有一天你会放下，然后遇见下一个深爱着你、也被你深爱着的人。”

 

“雏田也是，你也是。”

 

“你们会各自幸福的，只要你..........”

 

“我不想幸福，”鸣人打断了她的话，一如往常那般笑得灿烂，“我也不想放下，我只想深陷其中。”

 

鸣人想要照顾她。

 

宁次拿命去救的女孩，他会用一生来照顾。

 

“宁次哥哥想救的人是你。”

 

雏田这么说着的时候，恬静的眉目间有着抹不去的哀伤，“因为你说他是天才。”

 

―为什么，为什么救我？为什么……  
―因为，你说我是天才。

 

“鸣人君，取消婚礼吧。”

 

挽起长发的女人轻声说着，然后弯腰放下了怀里未试的婚纱，一如鸣人向她求婚时那样温柔地笑了笑，转身走出了婚纱店。

 

鸣人穿着黑色的礼服站在诺大的穿衣镜前看着镜子里对方离去的身影，说不出挽留的话。

 

笑着对店员说抱歉的时候，他扯下了过紧的领带。

 

再后来，大概是两年后了，雏田送来给他的婚礼请帖里夹着一张纸，纸上的字已经开始褪色了。

 

“上个月去宁次哥哥那里收拾房间的时候无意间看见的，从书的夹层里面掉了出来。”温柔依旧的女人眼角带着新婚将近的喜气，“我想，你会愿意保管它。”

 

鸣人轻轻展开这张泛黄的纸，然后笑着点了点头。

 

他笑得灿烂，灿烂得让雏田心里一酸，红了眼眶。

 

“九喇嘛，你知道吗

最可笑的是

他死的时候我才知道

原来我这么喜欢他。”

 

【更可笑的是

五年后你才知道

原来他也一样喜欢你。】

 

然后就是一阵兽类的低笑，声音里难得的没带着往日里的戏谑和嘲讽，只剩下难掩的无奈。

 

—我本来以为自己是只被束缚住的鸟，无论怎么扇动翅膀都无法飞得更高

—后来我才发现，原来我是只风筝

—再后来，起风了。


End file.
